conociendo amor
by hsmxzashley
Summary: mi primera historia! basada en la pelicula de la nueva cenicienta de hilary duff. sharpay y troy se conocen en una fiesta de disfraces y se enamoran sin saber de quien se trata. troypay! dejen reviews pliss!
1. Chapter 1

Sharpay miró el reloj de su mesita de luz. Ya eran las 11 pm, lo que quería decir que la fiesta acababa de empezar. Se miró en el espejo una vez más. Tenía que admitir que el vestido blanco de princesa le quedaba bastante bien, especialmente con el pelo lacio cayendo sobre sus hombros. Tenía una delgada y sencilla capa de maquillaje ya que debía usar una máscara que le cubriera la parte superior de su cara. Sharpay no entendía por qué tenía que llevar el antifaz. Lo único que sabía era que en la invitación (de la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hija de unos amigos de sus padres) decía que sin disfraz y antifaz no se podía entrar.

Terminó de mirar su reflejo pensando que se había esmerado demasiado para ir a una fiesta donde no conocía ni a la cumpleañera y en la cual iba a usar una máscara. Era una lástima que Ryan estuviera enfermo; se habría divertido muchísimo con él. Sin mirarse otra vez, agarró su celular y su bolso de mano y se subió a su auto.

Troy estaba por agarrar las llaves de su auto cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Era Gabriella.

-Gabi!

-Hola amor!- respondió ella –quieres venir a casa? Mis padres están de viaje y me siento sola.

-Lo siento Gabi. Hoy es el cumpleaños de una amiga y la verdad no me quiero perder la fiesta porque es de disfraces.

-Está bien. De que vas disfrazado?

-De príncipe. Es una lástima que este príncipe no pueda pasar la noche con su princesa- dijo Troy juguetonamente

Gabriella rió. –Supongo que tendré que llamar a Taylor. Qué te diviertas!

-Gracias. Te amo

-Yo también. Adiós.

Una vez que terminó de hablar con Gabriella, se subió al auto y condujo hasta la fiesta, que era en la casa de la cumpleañera, Annie. Estacionó y en seguida se le acercó un señor con traje y le pidió la invitación. Troy se la entregó y entró en la casa. Estaba repleta de personas, todas con disfraz y antifaz. Se veía bastante divertido pero había un problema: él sólo conocía a Annie y no era nada fácil reconocerla con máscara. Se decidió entonces por ir a buscar algo para comer. Fue hasta la mesa y alargó su mano para agarrar un bocadito al mismo tiempo que otra mano intentó tomar exactamente el mismo que él.

-Lo siento- dijo Troy levantando la vista de la mesa. Lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras. Estaba frente a la chica más bella que había visto, aún cuando no podía ver la totalidad de su rostro. Estaba vestida con un vestido blanco hasta los pies con un escote pronunciado. Tenía el cabello lacio y rubio, con una delicada coronita plateada.

-Descuida no hay problema- dijo la chica sonriendo y dando media vuelta para irse. Tenía una voz suave que se le hacía vagamente familiar. Troy tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-Espera!- le gritó pero ella no escuchó ya que la música estaba demasiado fuerte. Se sentó en un sillón de dos cuerpos y Troy se sentó a su lado.

-Eres compañera de Annie?- le preguntó Troy intentando entablar una conversación.

-De Annie? Te refieres a la cumpleañera? No no. Sus padres y los míos son amigos. A ella no la conozco. Vos vas con ella al colegio?

-No. Somos amigos desde pequeños. Pero en este preciso momento estoy teniendo problemas para localizarla- dijo sonriendo. La chica también sonrió.

-No vas a decirme cómo te llamas?- preguntó Troy

-Por qué habría de hacerlo? No te conozco- dijo simplemente la chica. No tenía ninguna intención de decirle que su nombre era Sharpay.

-De acuerdo. Te llamaré princesa y tampoco te diré mi nombre.

-Como quieras- respondió Sharpay sonriendo

-Entonces… eres de Alburquerque?

-Sí y tu?

-También. Eso quiere decir que si no vas a West High con Annie vas a East High al igual que yo.

-Eso parece- dijo Sharpay mirándolo directo a los ojos, intentando acordarse si los había visto en el colegio.

-Qué miras tanto?- preguntó Troy

-Qué?- dijo Sharpay reaccionando. Desvió la vista –Nada- y pensó –Gracias a Dios que tengo la máscara porque debo estar toda colorada.

-Me cansé de tanta música- dijo Troy de repente, luego de un largo silencio –Quieres ir a caminar?

-Por si no te diste cuenta, estamos disfrazados!

-y qué? Te importa?

-No. Claro que no- respondió Sharpay

-Vamos entonces

Caminaron hasta llegar a un parque y decidieron dar una vuelta por él. Troy intentó agarrar la mano de Sharpay pero ella la corrió inmediatamente.

-Tienes novio?- preguntó Troy de repente

-No y tu?

-Tampoco- mintió Troy. Se había olvidado completamente de Gabriella pero eso no importaba en ese momento

En eso, sonó el celular de Sharpay. Un mensaje de texto de Ryan preguntándole cómo la estaba pasando.

-Quién es?- preguntó Troy celoso. -Tu novio?

-Por favor! No digas estupideces- dijo Sharpay exasperada. -Si te interesa saber es mi hermano!

-Lo siento. Es que no soportaría que tuvieras otro hombre- le tomó la mano y esta vez ella no la corrió. Troy sonrió. Estaban cada vez más cerca. Sus narices se estaban tocando. Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto ambos sintieron una extraña sensación en el estómago. Fue un beso corto pero lleno de ternura y pasión. Cuando se separaron Troy sonrió ampliamente, apoyó su frente en la de ella y le acarició la mejilla. Sharpay todavía no había abierto sus ojos. Cuando sintió el contacto de la mano de Troy retrocedió.

-Vamos- dijo Troy agarrándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él –Me vas a decir que no te gustó?- preguntó incrédulo.

-No. Quiero decir, sí. Me gustó, pero no se- dijo Sharpay insegura y alejándose de él.

-No se?

-Es que recién te conozco y no soy de esas personas que besan a los chicos apenas los conocen.

-Aun si sientes algo especial por esa persona?

Sharpay se quedó mirando a Troy y dijo: -debo irme- y dio media vuelta.

-Qué?- dijo Troy sorprendido –No puedes irte- le agarró el brazo para impedir que se escapara.

-Sí que puedo- dijo Sharpay fríamente. –Ahora por favor suelta mi brazo.

-Lo haré si me das tu mail- dijo Troy sonriendo

Viendo que no le quedaba otra opción aceptó. Pero no podía darle el suyo porque el chico se daría cuenta que era Sharpay. Decidió inventar uno y se dijo que apenas llegara a su casa lo crearía

-Te acompaño hasta lo de Annie. No quiero que andes sola por la calle a las 2 am

-Como quieras- dijo ella indiferentemente.

Al llegar a lo de Annie, Troy le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró en el oído –Adiós princesa.

A Sharpay le dio un escalofrío y se subió a su coche. Por el espejo retrovisor podía ver que el chico aun la estaba mirando.

Troy se fue a su casa y se acostó en su cama. No tenía sueño. No podía apartar su mente de la chica que acababa de conocer. Decidió mandarle un mail. Después de todo, Troy sí había pasado la noche con su princesa.


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de 10 minutos de conducir Sharpay llegó a su casa, se sacó las sandalias de taco para no hacer ruido al subir las escaleras. Aun así, cuando estaba por entrar a su cuarto, Ryan la llamó.

-Qué haces despierto Ry?- preguntó ella extrañada

-Esperaba que volvieras- dijo él sonriendo

Sharpay le devolvió la sonrisa –Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor. Cómo estuvo la fiesta?

-Bien supongo. No había nadie conocido. Me hubiera gustado estar contigo allí

-A mi también Shar pero justo me enfermé.

-Me voy a dormir- dijo Sharpay bostezando. Se acercó a su hermano y le dio un beso en la frente

-Que duermas bien Shar

-Tu también Ry- y se fue a su cuarto. Encendió la computadora y creo el mail. Sintiéndose muy cansada se fue a dormir

Al día siguiente se despertó. Miró el reloj. Eran las 11.40 am. Por suerte era domingo. Se quedó un rato largo pensando en la noche anterior. Chequeó la bandeja de entrada de su nuevo mail. Un correo nuevo! El chico le había escrito. Era el único que sabía ese mail

"Princesa: son las 4 am. No me puedo dormir, no puedo parar de pensar en vos. Por favor conéctate a las 8 pm. Te voy a estar esperando. Tu príncipe"

Sharpay pasó el resto del día en la habitación de Ryan haciéndole compañía. No prestó mucha atención a la conversación y cuando Ryan le preguntó que le pasaba ella le respondió que no había dormido bien.

Por otro lado, Troy le dijo a Gabriella que no se sentía bien y que no iba a poder acompañarla al shopping. No sabía por qué lo hacía. Después de todo, Gabriella era su novia pero lo que Troy sentía por la otra chica era distinto. Era mucho más fuerte que lo que sentía por Gabriella. Pasó toda la tarde en su cuarto. Cuando eran las 7.55 pm se conectó al Chat y unos minutos después se conectó la chica.

T: hola princesa

S: hola

T: estuve pensando en vos desde que llegué de la fiesta. Vos te acordaste de mí?

S: digamos que sí

T: mañana tenemos clase. Te reconoceré?

S: no creo. No sabes casi nada sobre mí

T: entonces contame :P

S: en tus sueños!

T: por qué no? No sentís nada por mí?

S: eso es asunto mío

T: y también mío. Porque yo me estoy muriendo por verte otra vez

S: no creo que sea posible. Al menos por ahora

T: siempre sos así de difícil?

S: depende de quién se trate. No pasó ni un día desde que te conocí. No tengo porque contarte mis cosas. Sos prácticamente un extraño

T: y el beso? No significó nada para vos?

S: tal vez. Lo voy a descubrir con el tiempo. Oye me tengo que ir a comer

T: tan rápido? OK. Un beso especial para mi princesa

S: adiós

Y se desconectó. Sharpay no sabía por qué era así con él. Este chico le gustaba peor no quería que la lastimaran. La mayoría de los chicos no la toman en serio y esa es la razón por la que sólo salió con un par de chicos. No porque no fuera linda o simpática: un montón la invitaron a salir pero ella rechazó a casi todos.

Sin apetito se metió en la cama y se quedó dormida al instante

Troy yacía en su cama mirando el techo. Por qué ella era así? Por qué actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada? Estaba enojado con ella porque no aceptaba lo que pasaba. Pero también le gustaba que se hiciera la difícil. En el colegio casi nadie se resistía a sus encantos. Nadie le decía que no. Capas por eso era tan especial esta chica. Miró su reloj y se sorprendió al ver que era tarde. Había estado prácticamente 3 hs pensando en su princesa, como el la llamaba. Sonriendo, se fue a dormir.

El día siguiente fue normal para East High. Como siempre los alumnos estaban divididos en dos. Por un lado estaban los deportistas junto con los estudiosos o "nerds". Era una extraña combinación que se había formado cuando su líder, Troy, empezó a salir con Gabriella. Por el otro lado estaban los populares con los que se dedicaban al arte, música o teatro. Su líder era Sharpay. Ambos líderes compartían un odio mutuo. No soportaban ni cruzarse por los pasillos. Y no había ninguna razón por la cual eso fuera a cambiar hoy.

-Chicos, no tienen frío?- preguntó Troy cuando Sharpay pasó en frente de él –Oh! Claro. Con razón. La Reina del Hielo esta acá.

-Ja ja ja!- rió Sharpay sarcásticamente y dio media vuelta para enfrentar a Troy –Siempre eres tan inmaduro Bolton?

-Y tu siempre eres tan perra?- respondió Troy en tono provocador

-Perdón?- dijo Sharpay sin darle crédito a sus oídos

-Lo que escuchaste! Vas y juegas con la gente como si fueran tus juguetes, luego te invitan a salir y tú les rompes el corazón e hieres sus sentimientos. ERES UNA PERRA!- gritó Troy. Todos los que estaban en ese pasillo se quedaron callados


	3. Chapter 3

Sharpay se quedó congelada por unos segundos. Ella y Troy se odiaban pero nunca creyó que él pudiera decir eso. Avanzó hacia él con una mirada llena de furia que le borró la sonrisa de la cara a Troy. Con toda su fuerza, Sharpay lo abofeteó.

-Tu no sabes nada acerca de mis sentimientos Bolton!- gritó Sharpay temblando y con los ojos llorosos. Sin que nadie pudiera decir otra palabra salió corriendo.

-Hermano- dijo Chad –creo que te pasaste esta vez

-Qué?- dijo Troy incrédulo y tocando el lugar donde Sharpay le había pegado. Dolía bastante.

-Me parece que fuiste demasiado lejos esta vez. Parecía bastante dolida y estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Ella se lo buscó- dijo Gabriella a la defensiva

-Eso es mentira- respondió Jason –Troy es el que siempre empieza las discusiones. No ella

-Mira Troy- dijo Chad –Ya se que ustedes no se llevan bien. A mi tampoco me agrada pero deberías disculparte y luego todo volverá a la normalidad y seguirán siendo enemigos.

-Pero..-

-Créeme Troy. Es lo mejor

-Esta bien- dijo Troy reconociendo la derrota –Los veo después- y se fue en la misma dirección en que se había marchado Sharpay.

Sharpay estaba sentada en una de las butacas del teatro de East High. Una única lágrima caía por su mejilla. Se sentía dolida, confundida y traicionada. Odiaba que le dijeran que no tenía sentimientos. Y nunca pensó que Troy llegaría tan lejos como para llamarla perra. Sintió la puerta detrás suyo abrirse. Se secó la lágrima y puso cara como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Sharpay?- preguntó Troy inseguro. Las luces estaban apagadas por lo cual no podía decir con exactitud si era ella la que estaba allí.

-Qué diablos quieres ahora Bolton?- dijo Sharpay de mala gana

-Mira dijo Troy sentándose a su lado –Lo lamento. No quise decirlo. No estaba pensando

-Qué gracioso- dijo Sharpay fríamente –Parecía como si de verdad sabías lo que hacías- y le dio la espalda

-No. Lo siento. No quise lastimarte. De verdad. Sólo que-

-No quisiste lastimarme?!- preguntó Sharpay poniéndose de pie y mirándolo –Tu eres el que siempre me arremete! Yo nunca quise que esto terminara así pero no me iba a quedar callada mientras me insultabas! O qué esperabas? Qué me deje humillar en frente de todo el colegio? Demonios, Troy! Yo no te odiaba. Tú me odiabas a mí. Pero ahora todo cambió. Me acabas de dar una razón para odiarte con toda mi alma- dio media vuelta y se estaba por ir cuando Troy le agarró el brazo. Estaba un poco shokeado con lo que ella había dicho.

-Sharpay lo siento. Yo no sabía todo lo que me acabas de decir. De verdad lo siento.

-Eso no es suficiente. Ahora déjame ir Bolton- dijo tirándole una mirada del más profundo odio.

Él la soltó y la observó irse. Ahora sí se sentía mal por lo que había hecho.

Cuando Sharpay llegó a su casa fue directo al cuarto de Ryan

-Hola Ry- dijo Sharpay sentándose en los pies de la cama

-Hola Shar- respondió su hermano, apagando el televisor. –Cómo estuvo el colegio?

-Ni me lo recuerdes!

-Qué pasó?

-Él idiota de Bolton me llamó perra y lo abofeteé. Y luego vino a disculparse. Puedes creerlo? Estúpido Bolton. Me hiciste mucha falta Ry- dijo sonriendo

-Lo sé- le devolvió la sonrisa –Mañana vuelvo a clases y podremos aplastar al idiota juntos

-Eso espero. Si necesitas algo estaré en mi cuarto- y se fue

Lo primero que hizo fue encender su computadora y chequear su mail. Un correo nuevo

"princesa te espero en el Chat a las 6 pm. Besos"

Sharpay sonrió. Quienquiera que fuese esta persona la hacía sentir bien. Ya eran las 6.05 pm por lo que se conectó y ahí estaba él.

T: hola

S: hola. Cómo estuvo tu día?

T: bien, supongo. Viste la pelea en el pasillo?

S: sí y no me gustó para nada

T: a mi tampoco. Te extrañé sabías?

S: no

T: bueno ahora lo sabes

S: jaja

T: te quiero ver de nuevo. No aguanto estar lejos de ti

S: yo tampoco

T: en serio?? No era que no querías saber nada?

S: cambié de opinión. Pero igual creo que debemos esperar un poco más. Necesito tiempo para conocerte de verdad

T: te doy todo el tiempo que quieras. Yo te espero

S: gracias. Cuando hablo contigo siento que soy yo misma.

T: lo mismo me pasa a mi

S: te puedo pedir algo?

T: lo que quieras

S: me prometes que no vas a lastimarme nunca?

T: prometido

S: gracias. Creo que me tengo que ir

T: igual yo. Que sueñes con los angelitos

S: vos también

T: adiós

S: adiós

**n/a: espero que les guste!! Dejen comentarios! Un beso ☻ ♥**


	4. Chapter 4

Un mes después, las cosas estaban casi iguales. Sharpay y Troy chateaban cada vez más pero seguían sin saber quién era el otro. En el colegio ya no se hablaban. Ni siquiera se agredían. Troy había intentado hablar con ella pero Sharpay se rehusaba. Sharpay fue invitada a salir por diez chicos más pero rechazó a todos. Troy seguía de novio con Gabriella pero ya no la amaba. Sólo que no la quería lastimar y cada vez que estaba por romper con ella algo o alguien lo impedía.

Un viernes mientras chateaban Troy le preguntó a Sharpay si no creía que era tiempo de verse.

S: tú crees?

T: nena, ya pasó como un mes desde que nos vimos. No aguanto más. Quiero verte, abrazarte, sentirte, saber quien eres

S: eh… de acuerdo

T: perfecto. Te espero mañana a las 10 pm en el único banco que no está roto de la plaza

S: esta bien

T: te quiero mucho. Nos vemos mañana. Un beso enorme

S: otro. Adiós

Sharpay durmió poco esa noche. No quería saber quién era su príncipe ni quería que el supiera que era ella, pero quería estar con él. Se sentía sola y necesitaba a alguien de carne y hueso que la contenga. Y ese alguien era él. No había dudas.

Troy por otro lado sabía que debía terminar con Gabriella inmediatamente, por lo que decidió llamarla.

-Hola- dijo ella

-Hola Gabi. Soy Troy

-Troy! Hace mucho que no me llamabas

-Escucha Gabi- la cortó él –Necesito decirte algo

-Qué cosa?

-Creo que debemos terminar

Gabriella tardó dos segundos en reaccionar –QUÉ?

-Mira yo ya no siento lo mismo por vos

-Hay otra no? Por eso estuviste tan raro estos últimos tiempos

-No te voy a mentir. Hay otra pero no se quien es

-Troy Bolton eres el mentiroso más grande del mundo!! Te odio!!- y colgó

Troy no quería que su relación con Gabriella pero debía terminar con ella sí o sí. Pensando en su princesa, se quedó dormido.

El sábado pasó muy lento para los dos. Como si se hubiera parado el reloj. Alrededor de las 9 pm Sharpay se empezó a preparar para su encuentro. Se puso una mini de jean y un strapless rosa. Eligió unas sandalias plateadas y una cartera del mismo color. Su puso unos aretes con forma de argollas y comenzó a maquillarse.

Troy, por otro lado, se puso una remera blanca con mangas rojas, un jean rasgado en las rodillas y unas Nike blancas. Llegó al parque alrededor de las 9.30 pm. Quería estar antes que ella. Se sentó en el banco mientras la esperaba.

En la mansión Evans Sharpay estaba por salir cuando Ryan la llamó.

-Shar, a dónde vas?

-Voy de Kelsie- mintió

-OK! No vuelvas tarde. Sabes que no me gusta que andes sola de noche.

Descuida, Ry. Voy en auto

-OK. Diviértete. Te quiero

-Yo también Ry. Adiós

Cerró la puerta, se subió al auto y condujo hasta el parque. Estacionó y fue lentamente al punto de encuentro. Estaba muy nerviosa.

Entonces lo vio. Era él. Estaba sentado de espaldas a ella. Sintió como si el corazón se le fuera a salir de lo fuerte que latía. Se acercó sigilosamente a él.

-Príncipe?- preguntó tímidamente. El chico se sobresaltó y se paró pero no se dio vuelta

-Princesa. Estás lista?- dijo aún sin darse vuelta

-Eso creo

-A la cuenta de tres me doy vuelta. Uno, dos- el corazón de Sharpay latía más fuerte que nunca –tres!

Troy se dio vuelta. El tiempo se detuvo. Los dos estaban completamente asombrados al descubrir quien era el otro. No podía ser verdad.

-Sharpay?- preguntó Troy luego de un rato.

-Bolton?- dijo ella horrorizada –Qué significa esto?

-Yo creo que está muy claro. Soy tu príncipe- dijo él acercándose a ella sonriendo.

-Ni lo sueñes!- respondió ella alejándose –Sabías que era yo verdad? E inventaste todo esto para molestarme! Me engañaste!

-No! Yo no haría eso. Créeme Shar-

-Sharpay para vos- lo cortó ella –Me mentiste. Me dijiste que no tenías novia.

-Bueno, no tengo. Terminé con ella.

-Da igual. Todo este tiempo que chateamos seguías con Montez.

-Mira- dijo Troy avanzando hacia ella y acorralándola contra un árbol. Puso sus manos a cada costado de ella para impedir que se fuera –Te mentí sobre eso. Sabía que si te decía que tenía novia no iba a tener ninguna oportunidad con vos. Pero todo lo demás es verdad. Desde que te vi en la fiesta de Annie no pasé un solo día sin pensar en vos. Te amo- se acercó y la besó. Al principio Sharpay no ofreció resistencia pero cuando cayó en la cuenta que se estaban besando se lo sacó de encima.

-Apártate Bolton! Cuál es tu problema? Eh? Acaso estas loco?

-Sí- dijo Troy sonriendo –Loco de amor por vos

-Ya quisieras- dijo Sharpay dando media vuelta

-Espera Sharpay. No te vayas

Sin darse vuelta, Sharpay dijo –no veo razón para quedarme- Cuando llegó al auto gritó –Te odio Troy Bolton!!!- y se fue

Troy escuchó el grito de Sharpay y se sentó sobre el césped. No podía creer que Sharpay era su chica. Sorprendentemente no estaba desilusionado sino contento de que fuera ella. Pero algo andaba mal porque ella no parecía muy alegre. No entendía la actitud de Sharpay. Estaba evadiendo sus sentimientos. Porque Troy sabía que ella sentía algo por él sino no se habría dejado besar. Decidió volver a su casa ya que era tarde.

-Mujeres- suspiró antes de irse.

**n/a: que pasará?? Jaja!! Dejen reviews!! Toodles!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sharpay llegó a su casa y fue directo a su habitación. Gracias a Dios que todos dormían. Se tiró en la cama y se puso a llorar. Tendría que haberle hecho caso a su mente y no a su corazón. Debía de haber sabido que iba a salir lastimada otra vez. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Pero esta vez todo era culpa de Bolton. Seguro él había planeado todo para molestarla. Era lo único que sabía hacer. Lo odiaba! No podía creer que había pensado que estaba enamorada de él. Y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente se despertó y vio que tenía un mensaje de texto en su celular. Era de Troy y decía: "Sharpay no soy como tu crees. Eres la persona que mejor me conoce. El chico del Chat se parece más a mí que el que te molestaba en el colegio. Por favor conéctate a las 5 pm". Llena de bronca agarró su celular y lo tiró contra la pared. Casi al instante, Ryan entró a la habitación y pasó su mirada de Sharpay al celular destrozado.

-Shar, que pasa?- preguntó sentándose junto a ella en la cama.

-Lo odio!- dijo ella y rompió en llantos

-Cuéntame que pasó- le dijo Ryan abrazándola

A medida que Sharpay le contaba a su hermano, eran más las lágrimas que derramaba.

-Pensé que iba a ser diferente esta vez pero me equivoqué.

-Shar, eres demasiado inocente, te enamoras fácilmente y por eso te lastiman. En cuanto a Bolton ya verá mañana en el colegio

-Prométeme que hagas lo que hagas no vas a dejar que se enteren los demás.

-Claro hermana. Solo voy a tener una pequeña charla con él a solas.

-Gracias Ry- dijo ella abrazándolo –Eres el único en el que puedo confiar.

-Ahora sécate esas lágrimas que se me ocurrió una idea para alegrarte- dijo Ryan- Sharpay lo miró desconcertada –Nos vamos de compras!

Sharpay sonrió. Seguro esto iba a ayudar a que se saque a Troy de sus pensamientos. Al menos por un rato.

Cuando volvió a su casa eran las 5 pm, lo que le recordó del mensaje de texto de Troy. No pensaba conectarse por lo que decidió recostarse en su cama. Pero llegó un momento en que no pudo resistir más y se conectó.

T: al fin. Sabía que te ibas a conectar

S: qué diablos quieres Bolton?

T: hablar con vos

S: ya esta todo dicho

T: no. No lo está. Tengo una pregunta

S: OK

T: por qué cambiaste de opinión cuando supiste que era yo?

S: veamos: desde hace más de 3 años que me insultas cada vez que me ves. Te hiciste pasar por alguien que no sos. Me mentiste. Ah! Y me llamaste perra. Te parece poco??!!

T: uno: yo te insultaba y vos también lo hacías. Hasta llegué a pensar que lo disfrutabas pero cuando supe que te dolía paré. Dos: no me hice pasar por nadie que no soy. Siempre fui lo más sincero que pude. El verdadero yo es el del Chat y no el jugador de básquet. Tres: te metí sobre Gabriella y ya te dije porque. Pero ya terminé con ella. Cuatro: te llamé perra y sabes que lo siento. En ese entonces no te conocía pero ahora sí, y se que de perra no tienes nada. Lo que no entiendo es por qué ocultas tus sentimientos hacia mí. Cuando cateábamos había una conexión muy especial entre nosotros.

S: tú lo dijiste: había

T: la seguiría habiendo si no fueras tan ciega

S: di lo que quieras. No me afecta

Y se desconectó.

Troy sabía que tenía razón porque sino Sharpay le habría refutado lo que el había dicho. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Tenía que demostrarle que de verdad ella le importaba y que no había fingido nunca. Tal vez de esta forma ella admitiría sus sentimientos.

Al día siguiente Sharpay entró a East High junto con Ryan. Sonrió a todos los que la saludaron y les lanzó una mirada fría a todos los que la abuchearon. A Troy simplemente lo ignoró. Estaba por abrir su casillero cuando una voz la llamó a ella y a Ryan. Volteó y vio a Kelsie.

-Hola Kels- dijo Sharpay

-Hola Shar. Hola Ry. Les tengo excelentes noticias

-Qué?- dijeron los hermanos al unísono

-Acabo de hablar con la Sra. Darbus. Ya tiene a los seleccionados para el musical y los publicará pasado mañana. Pero me dijo quienes consiguieron los roles protagónicos.

-Quiénes?!

-Ustedes- dijo sonriendo

Sharpay comenzó a saltar y gritar de alegría.

-Se supone que nadie debe saber- dijo Kelsie en forma de advertencia

-De acuerdo- dijo Sharpay calmándose –Gracias Kels. Me alegraste le día- y se fue a su salón sonriendo ampliamente.

-Oye Troy- dijo Chad – que hay con la Reina del Hielo?

-Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Troy a la defensiva

-Bueno, ambos están más calmados. Ya no se gritan. Algo pasó no?

-Oh!- dijo Troy aliviado –Eso. Te acuerdas cuando la llame perra y como me dijiste que me disculpara? Lo hice pero ella no aceptó mis disculpas y, bueno, parecía bastante dolida.

-Amigo, hablas como si te importara- dijo Chad riendo

-Y que hay de malo con eso?- preguntó Troy enojado

-Eh…Tierra llamando a Troy! Estamos hablando de la Reina del Hielo. Nuestra enemiga número uno. A ella no le importa nadie!

-Y como puedes saber eso si no la conoces?

-Amigo, cada vez que nos ve nos mira con cara de odio y no…-

-Qué más esperas Chad? Que nos invite a tomar el té a su casa? No. No luego de cómo la tratamos. Si intentáramos llevarnos bien es posible que…-

-Ni modo!- lo cortó Chad –Estas perdiendo la razón!- se levantó y se fue

Troy se quedó pensando un rato y luego se dirigió a la cafetería. Al pasar por un salón escuchó voces.

-No! Ya basta! Por favor. Suéltame!

**n/a: quién será?? Mmm… creo que se imaginan quien es. Es casi obvio!! Jajaj**


	6. Chapter 6

**hola. aca posteo la continuación. perdon x hacerlos esperar pero la escribi a mano y tengo que pasarla a la compu**

**espero que les guste**

**muchas gracias x los reviewss!!!**

* * *

Era Sharpay. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta de golpe y lo que vio lo dejó paralizado por unos segundos. Zeke estaba sin su remera, acorralando a Sharpay en un rincón e intentando besarla y tocarla. Ella estaba llorando mientras intentaba sin éxito sacárselo de encima.

-Zeke!- gritó Troy con furia. Los ojos de Sharpay se iluminaron con esperanza –Qué diablos estás haciendo?

-Troy- dijo el sonriendo –llegaste justo. Tengo a la Reina del Hielo. Aprovechemos la oportunidad

-Estas loco? Suéltala

-No. No lo haré

-Zeke- dijo Troy respirando profundo e intentando calmarse –suéltala

-Ni modo. No dejaré que…- pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Troy le pegó, con su puño, lo más fuerte que pudo en la cara.

-Ahora lárgate! Ya!- le gritó Troy y Zeke salió corriendo. Troy se volteó. Sharpay estaba apoyada en la pared llorando.

-Sharpay, estas bien?

Ella lloró más fuerte y se abalanzó sobre él para llorar en su hombro. Troy la abrazó mientras intentaba calmarla.

-Ya pasó, Shar. Tranquilízate. No llores más. No va a volver a suceder. Yo me voy a encargar de él personalmente.

Sharpay dejó de llorar. Dio un pasó hacia atrás y lo miró a los ojos.

-Gracias- murmuró y se sentó en el piso, apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

-De nada- dijo arrodillándose frente a ella y tomando sus manos –ves lo que te digo? no soy una mala persona. De verdad me preocupo por vos. Solo dame una oportunidad.

Ella asintió y él sonrió.

-Gracias- dijo contento – te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir. Te pasaré a buscar el viernes por tu casa- viendo que seguía callada le preguntó –seguro que te sientes bien?

-Sí- dijo secándose las lágrimas –Gracias- le sonrió y se fue a buscar a Ryan. Lo encontró hablando con un chico llamado James.

-Hola James

-Hola Sharpay- la saludó él

-Me preguntaba si te podría sacar a Ryan por un minuto

-Adelante- dijo sonriendo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se llevó a Ryan a un salón vacío.

-Qué pasa Shar?

-Ry, te acuerdas lo que te conté sobre Troy- él asintió –Bueno quiero que te olvides de todo

-Qué?

-Ry, confía en mí. Cuando lleguemos a casa te cuento todo

-Pero Shar- protestó Ryan

-Por favor hermano!

-Está bien

-Gracias, Ry. Sabía que podía confiar en vos- sonó la campana –vamos a llegar tarde a la clase de Darbus. Apresurémonos!

-Tarde Evans y Evans!- dijo la Sra. Darbus enojada

-Lo siento- dijo Sharpay –Estábamos hablando con Kelsie sobre la escenografía del musical

-Oh! De acuerdo- respondió la Sra. Darbus sonriendo –Tomen asiento

Sharpay le guiñó un ojo a su hermano y se sentaron en sus asientos ubicados en el centro del salón. Puso ver a Troy sentado a unos asientos de distancia. Sonrió para sí misma. La Sra. Darbus comenzó a hablar sobre el arte del teatro cuando el celular de Sharpay empezó a vibrar. Se lo sacó del bolsillo de su jean. Un mensaje de texto de Troy. Decía: "Hablando con Kelsie sobre la obra? Si claro. Ni yo me creo eso. Jaja!". Sharpay soltó una pequeña risita y levantó la mirada. La Sra. Darbus estaba parada delante de su pupitre y todos la miraban. Cerró el celular lo antes posible para evitar que leyera el mensaje de Troy.

-Veo que está usando su celular en clase, Evans. Detención! Mañana al mediodía!- le entregó el "balde de los celulares" (como ellos lo llamaban) y ella no tuvo otra opción que depositar el suyo dentro de él. Troy se sentía culpable de que Sharpay obtuviera detención por lo que hizo sonar su celular. Toda la clase se dio vuelta para mirarlo

-Oh!- dijo Troy intentando parecer sorprendido

-Sr. Bolton! Veo que usted también está utilizando su celular. Entréguelo- le pasó el balde –Y detención para usted también! Seguimos con la matanza? Bien. Como les estaba diciendo antes de que la señorita Evans y el señor Bolton nos interrumpieran, en 2 días daré a conocer los seleccionados para el musical. Espero que cada uno de ellos haga su máximo esfuerzo y que- sonó la campana y todos salieron del salón –Evans, Bolton los veo mañana al mediodía!

-De quién era el mensaje de texto, Shar?- preguntó Ryan

-De…- tenía que inventar algo –Annie. Me quería agradecer por haber ido a su fiesta. No puedo creer que tenga detención con Darbus!

-Troy Bolton estará ahí- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Vamos. Será mejor que me vaya sino quiero otra detención. Nos vemos Ry- y se fue a su próxima clase.

Al día siguiente ella y Troy no coincidían en ninguna clase. Cuando Sharpay llegó al salón de detenciones ni Troy ni Darbus están ahí. Se sentó en un pupitre. Sintió la puerta abrirse; se volteó y vio a Troy. Ambos sonrieron.

-Para que hiciste sonar tu celular?- le preguntó Sharpay

-Yo no lo hice sonar- mintió Troy –Me llamaron

-Troy nunca fuiste bueno en teatro- dijo ella levantando sus cejas

-Me agarraste! Me sentía mal porque obtuviste detención por mi mensaje.

Sharpay sonrió ampliamente –Eso fue muy…-pero no pudo continuar porque la señora Darbus entró al salón

-Ya están acá. Perfecto. Me ayudarán a pintar la escenografía del musical. Yo me iré. Volveré en una hora y espero ver eso terminado- sin otra palabra, salió del salón

Ninguno de los dos era muy bueno pintando. Estaban arruinando lo que se suponía que debía ser el fondo de una ciudad. Mientras Sharpay intentaba hacer un sol redondo, Troy le pintó la cara con si brocha

-Troy Bolton me las vas a pagar!- y con su brocha le pintó la boca. Troy empezó a escupir pintura y Sharpay a reír

-Evans te pasaste de la línea!- y le pintó el cabello

-Con mi cabello no!!- agarró el balde de pintura amarilla y se lo tiró a Troy

-Ya verás Evans!- dijo limpiándose la pintura d los ojos

-Qué está pasando aquí?-


	7. Chapter 7

-Qué está pasando aquí?- La señora Darbus había vuelto. Se quedó contemplando a los dos adolescentes y luego posó su vista en la supuesta "ciudad" –Qué es esto? Les pedí que pintaran una ciudad! Pero esto es verdaderamente asombroso. Una obra de arte!- Sharpay no veía nada de interesante en un cartón lleno de manchas de pintura producto de la guerra entre ella y Troy –Lo expondremos en la exposición de arte de fin de año. Ahora lárguense y báñense por el amor de Dios!

Ambos salieron corriendo y luego de cerrar la puerta comenzaron a reírse. El colegio estaba vacío. Ya todos se habían ido a sus casas.

-Eso fue divertido- dijo Troy

-Hay que hacerlo más seguido- comentó Sharpay todavía riendo

-Si no me apuro- dijo Troy mirando su reloj –llegaré tarde a mi práctica de basketball

-Y qué piensas que van a decir tus amigos cuando te vean lleno de pintura?- preguntó Sharpay riéndose

-Rayos!- exclamó Troy mirándose –Supongo que tendré que ir a mi casa y decirle a mi papá que no me sentía bien

-Quieres que te lleve o viniste en auto?

-Vine en colectivo

-Entonces vamos. Te llevaré- salieron del colegio y se subieron al convertible rosa de Sharpay. Troy se quedó dormido mientras ella conducía

-Troy- dijo Sharpay tocándole el brazo con el dedo índice para despertarlo –Troy! TROY!

-Qué? Qué pasa?- preguntó Troy confundido

-Llegamos tontito

-Oh! Claro. Me quedé dormido no?

-Digamos que sí. Nos vemos mañana Troy

-Adiós Shar- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se bajó del auto dejando a Sharpay en trance

Cuando llegó a su casa, Sharpay fue a buscar algo para comer a la cocina, donde encontró a Ryan

-Te estaba esperando para comer Shar. Cociné spaghetti

-Gracias Ry. Me estaba muriendo de hambre

-Ey! Sabes que tienes pintura roja en el pelo y amarilla en los labios?

-Rayos! Me había olvidado- dijo tocándose los labios – me la sacaré luego de comer

-Me pregunto como llegó la pintura ahí- dijo Ryan riendo

-Troy me la tiró- dijo ella y comenzó a comer

-Shar, estás segura de lo que estas haciendo?- Sharpay lo miró confundida –Hablo de lo tuyo con Troy

-Ry, Troy no es como nosotros pensábamos que era. Él se preocupa por mí. Ya sabes lo que hizo el otro día con Zeke

-Eso pudo estar arreglado entre ellos- dijo Ryan

-Piensas que Troy planeó eso?- preguntó Sharpay pensando – No. No lo creo. Troy no es buen actor. Además le pegó fuerte a Zeke. Su nariz sangraba

-Pero estas totalmente segura?- le preguntó preocupado

-Sí. Más que nunca. Igualmente somos amigos por el momento- comentó y continuó comiendo –Están exquisitos Ry!

-Ambos sabemos que quieres que sean más que amigos- dijo Ryan picaronamente mientras le hacía cosquillas

-Ryan!- protestó Sharpay mientras reía –Para!

-Está bien- dijo su hermano cesando –De todos modos me tengo que ir a lo de James. Estarás bien acá sola o quieres que me quede?

-Tengo 16 años Ryan. No soy más una nena de jardín de infantes

-Eso es lo que te crees- le dijo sacando la lengua y riendo

-Ve. Y diviértete.

-Lo haré. Adiós hermanita- y se fue

Sharpay terminó de comer y subió a su cuarto. Encendió la computadora y se conectó al Chat. Troy estaba ahí

S: hola

T: hola! Que hacías?

S: estaba comiendo con Ryan pero se fue

T: o sea que te quedaste solita?

S: si :(

T: si quieres puedo ir a hacerte compañía. No tengo nada que hace en este momento

S: dale! Suena genial! Te espero

Troy se desconectó. Sharpay ordenó un poco su pieza y guardó su diario íntimo en un cajón. No quería que Troy lo viera

Sonó el timbre y Sharpay corrió escaleras abajo a abrirle la puerta a un Troy muy sonriente que se quedó mirando su pelo

-Qué tengo?- dijo ella agarrándose la cabeza al darse cuenta que Troy la miraba divertido

-Técnicamente – dijo el sonriendo –pintura. Lo que daría por que alguien del colegio te viera así

-Demonios! Me olvidé completamente de sacármela!

-Me vas a invitar a pasar o me voy a quedar en la puerta todo el día?

-Oh lo siento. Pasa- y se hizo a un lado para que Troy entrara –Te molesta si me doy una ducha rápido?

-Mmm… no se, tendría que pensarlo. Adelante. Te espero

-Gracias- sonrió –si quieres ver televisión, comer o lo que sea, hazlo- y comenzó a subir las escaleras

-No te tardes!- le gritó Troy

-No lo haré!

Luego de sentarse en un sillón por unos minutos, Troy subió las escaleras para ver como se veía la pieza de Sharpay. Le fue muy fácil encontrarla. Las paredes estaban pintadas de rosa y todos los muebles eran blancos. Tenía un televisor, una computadora, un equipo de música y todo tipo de ornamentos decorativos. Estaba por encender la computadora cuando notó un cajón mal cerrado en el cual había un cuaderno rosa que decía "diario de Sharpay Evans". En el momento en que iba a abrirlo, escuchó pasos. Lo metió en su lugar y se tiró en la cama de Sharpay.

Sharpay ingresó en el cuarto envuelta en una toalla rosa que no llega ni a cubrirle las rodillas

-Troy!- exclamó sobresaltada y poniéndose roja –Qué haces aquí?

-Me aburrí de estar abajo y vine a chequear tu cuarto- dijo mirando a Sharpay de arriba abajo. Se veía realmente sexy y le daba ganas de besarla

-Podrías salir así me visto?

-Seguro- y se sentó en el pasillo a esperarla

-Ya estoy lista- dijo Sharpay saliendo de su cuarto luego de algunos minutos. Traía un vestido rosa con breteles delgados y escote en V

-Wow! Te ves hermosa- dijo Troy pero pensó que la toalla le quedaba mejor

-Gracias! Entonces, que quieres hacer? Son las 4 pm

-Eh, podríamos ir a tomar un helado y luego al cine, te parece?

-Sí claro. Vamos

Se subieron en el auto de Troy y fueron a una heladería donde pidieron dos helados de chocolate y se sentaron en una mesa

-Oye- dijo Sharpay –tienes helado en la cara

-Dónde?- preguntó Troy

-Ahí- metió el dedo en su helado y le ensució la nariz. Sharpay comenzó a reír

-Muy graciosa- dijo Troy sarcásticamente y sacándole la lengua.

Mientras comían el helado nadie dijo nada. De vez en cuando se miraban y en una o dos ocasiones sus miradas se encontraron, provocando que se sonrojaran. Cuando estaban por irse sonó el celular de Troy

-Hola- dijo él. Hubo una pausa –Ahora?- otra pausa –Esta bien. Ya voy. Adiós

-Shar, mi papá quiere que vaya a practicar ya que hoy no fui al entrenamiento- le dijo no muy contento –Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-No gracias. Voy a caminar un rato por el parque

-Lo siento mucho. Nos vemos mañana- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

* * *

**perdón por tardar en subirlo pero había un problema en fanfiction que no me dejaba subir documentos**

**sé que no es un capítulo muy interesante y perdón si me falta algún asento o hay error de otrografía pero estoy acostumbrada al chat donde escribo cualquier cosa**

**gracias x los reviews!!**


	8. Chapter 8

El miércoles por la mañana Sharpay despertó contenta ya que anunciarían que ella y Ryan obtuvieron los papeles principales para el musical. Su primera clase era con la señora Darbus. Al entrar al salón vio a Troy. Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos sonrieron disimuladamente.

-Buenos días clase- dijo la señora Darbus –Tengo en mis manos la lista con los seleccionados para el musical. Como supondrán los que protagonizarán a Gerald y Zoe son nada más ni nada menos que Ryan y Sharpay Evans- la clase se llenó de aplausos mientras los hermanos sonreían –Felicidades!!

Ese día Sharpay y Troy casi no hablaron. Él tenía entrenamiento y ella ensayo para el musical. Troy se fue a dormir temprano ya que había tenido uno de los entrenamientos más duros de toda su vida. Sharpay también, ya que le dolía la cabeza terriblemente.

Al día siguiente, Sharpay se levantó con fiebre por lo que no fue al colegio. Cunado Troy no la vio le mandó un mensaje preguntándole porque no estaba en el colegio, al que ella respondió diciendo que estaba enferma. La señora Darbus lo vio con el celular y le dio un castigo. Mientras tanto Sharpay estaba acostada en su cama viendo televisión. Cuando Ryan llegó del colegio subió directamente a la pieza de Sharpay.

-Shar, como estas?

Sharpay alzó la vista y sonrió –Bien. Ya me siento mejor

-Que suerte! Así podrás ir al colegio mañana. Porque hoy se notó tu ausencia sabes?

-Argh!- dijo con tono de disgusto –Me imagino a todos los mugrientos basquetbolistas burlándose de nosotros

-Pero por suerte no fue como la última vez. Recuerdas? Troy Bolton parece haber ejercido un poco de influencia sobre sus amigos- le guiñó un ojo. Ella sonrió sonrojándose un poco.

-Quieres que te acompañe a comer?

-Lo siento pero quedé en encontrarme con Kelsie para chequear el guión de la obra

-Entonces ve!- dijo ella emocionada –Qué estas esperando?- se levantó de la cama y empezó a empujar a su hermano hacia la salida

-Wow tigresa! Tranquila!- dijo él deteniéndola –Kelsie dijo que vendrá aquí y luego nos iremos. No sirve de nada apurarme- y se fue a su habitación

En ese momento, a Sharpay le llegó un mensaje de texto de Troy que decía: "conéctate". Así lo hizo.

T: hola. Como te sientes?

S: excelente. Como estuvo el colegio?

T: raro porque tu no estabas. Para colmo darbus me dio detención cuando me vio con el celular

S: que mala suerte. Apuesto a que no estas cubierto con pintura esta vez :P

T: que graciosa. Vas a ir a clases mañana?

S: no lo sé todavía

T: mira que tenemos una cita a las 5 pm recuerdas?

S: como me voy a olvidar de eso? A donde vamos a ir?

T: sorpresa srita Evans. No sea curiosa

S: dale Troy! Dontame!

T: no. No lo hare. No quieroarruinarte la sorpresa

S: por favooooor!

T: no. Oye llegó Chad. Debo irme

S: ok. Adios!

T: adios

El viernes Sharpay se levantó de muy buen humor. Hoy saldría con Troy. Se vistió cuidadosamente (o sea más de lo normal) y bajó a desayunar. Ryan ya estaba allí, cmo de costumbre

-Hola hermanito- dijo dando pequeños saltos hasta llegar a él. Lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Wow! Por qué tan contenta Shar?- ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió

Cuando llegó al colegio vio a los amigos de Troy pero él no estaba por ningún lado. Ryan se fue a buscar a James y ella a su casillero. Cuando pasó por el salón de química escuchó voces.

-Qué raro- pensó –No debería haber nadie ahí a estas horas

Intrigada abrió apenas la puerta y lo que vio la dejó sin palabras. El mundo se le vino abajo. Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo en direccion al teatro. Cuando pasó por al lado de los basquetbolistas vio como se burlaban de ella. Las lágrimas le empezaban a caer a medida que corría. Cuando llegó al teatro se sentó en el medio del escenario a llorar sin consuelo

Cuando Troy llegó al colegio esa mañana, Gabriella le dijo que tenían que hablar y Troy la siguió. Entraron al salón de química

-Eh, Gabriella, que estamos haciendo acá?- preguntó medio confundido

-Hablar- dijo ella simplemente

-Sobre?

-Troy tu sabes sobre que. No te hagas el tonto

-Mira Gabi nosotros terminamos y tu lo sabes

-Oh vamos Troy- se acercó a él –ambos sabemos que sigues sintiendo algo por mi

-Estás equivocada- la contradijo él negando con la cabeza

-Entonces creo que- se detuvo y se hizo la que se desmayaba.

Troy sujetó a Gabriella por la espalda para evitar que cayera al suelo, de modo que Troy quedó inclinado sobre Gabriella mientras ella yacía en sus brazos boca arriba. En ese momento Gabriella abandonó todo acto de pretensión y besó a Troy, mientras entrelazaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Troy tardó un poco en reaccionar ya que esto lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Qué haces?- le gritó enojado y alejandola de él

-Te beso- respondió ella guiñandole un ojo

-En serio? No me había dado cuenta- dijo Troy sarcásticamente –Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque eres mi novio Troy

-No lo soy. Entiendelo de una vez. Y dejame e paz nena!- salió del aula dando un portazo. Caminó por el pasillo dando grandes zancadas

-Ey! Troy!- Troy giró y vio a Chad, que lo llamaba –No sabes lo que te acabas de perder!- Troy lo miró confundido –La reina del hielo acaba de pasar corriendo para allá- señaló –y adivina que: estaba llorando- y empezó a reir

A Troy la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada. No podía ser! Los habría visto? Tenía que averiguarlo. Sin otra palabra salió corriendo en la dirección que Chad había señalado. El único lugar al que ella podría ahber ido era el teatro. Cuando entró se le partió el corazón. Allí estaba ella sentada en el escenario, llorando con las manos en la cara. Se acercó a ella.

-Shar?- dijo timidamente. Ella levantó la vista. Había rastros de máscara y lapiz delineador por toda su cara.

-Qué quieres?- dijo ella de mala gana

-Hablar con vos- se arrodilló a su lado –y explicarte lo que pasó

-No necesitas hacerlo. Lo vi todo. Estabas besando a Montez!!- y empezó a derramar más lágrimas

-Fue un accidente. Ella me beso

-Si claro- le dio al espalda –Y por eso la abrazabas?

-Estaba evitando que se cayera. Me hizo creer que se desmayó- explicó Troy

-A otro perro con ese hueso- se dio vuelta para mirarlo –Crei que eras diferente al Troy que yo conocía. Me tragué todo tu cuento y te abrí mi corazón. Ahora podrás ver porque no salgo con los hombres que me invitan. Todos terminan lastimandome. Tu prometiste no hacerlo pero acabaste hiriendome más que los demás

-Sharpay escucha- intentó tomar sus manos pero ella las corrió

-No! No lo haré! No escucharé tus mentiras otra vez. Largate!- se puso de pie y le señaló la salida

-No me iré hasta que me escuches- y se paró él también

-Si no lo haces vos me voy yo- bajó del escenario y caminó hacia la puerta. Troy corrió y la agarró por el brazo

-Sharpay yo te amo- y la besó. Inmediatamente ella se lo sacó de encima y lo miró seriamente

-Basta Troy! Tu no me amas. No se ni para que pretendes que te gusto- se soltó y se fue dejando a Troy solo. En vez de ir a clases se fue a su casa. Se sentía tan mal que no soportaría estar en el mismo salón que Troy. Fue a su habitación y se tiró en la cama a llorar. Ya no sabía que hacer.

-Fui una estupida por creer que esta vez sería diferente- dijo para sí misma –Me engañó!- lloró hasta quedarse dormida

* * *

**otro capitulo. no falta mucho para que termine... más o menos 3 capitulos más y listo**

**gracias por los reviews**

**eugis**


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando Troy ingresó a clases advirtió que Sharpay no estaba. Ryan parecía estar pensando en lo mismo

-Donde está mi hermana?- preguntó a nadie en especial

-Ni idea. Pero estaba muy mal- dijo Chad burlándose –Alguien la debe haber engañado o puede que se le haya roto un espejo- mucho rieron. Ryan miró a Troy enojado. Seguro él tenía algo que ver. Esperó a que termine la clase para hablar con él

-Troy!- lo llamó cuando todos estaban saliendo. Él lo miró desconcertado y avanzó hacia él –Qué hiciste con Sharpay?

-Nada. Lo que pasó fue que me vio besando a Gabriella y…- pero no pudo terminar porque Ryan le pegó una piña

-Como te atreves a engañar a Sharpay??!!

-Cálmate Ryan. Yo no la engañé. Gabriella me besó. Te lo juro- Ryan lo miró con cara de poco amigos –Te lo demostraré. Escóndete aquí- le señaló un armario del salón –llamaré a Gabriella- sacó su celular y marcó su numero –Hola Gabi. Podrías venir al salón? Debo hablar con vos

Casi al instante apareció Gabriella

-De que quieres hablar?- le preguntó a Troy

-De lo de recién. Sabes que no siento lo mismo por vos. Por qué me besaste?

-Ay Troy! Es que no ves lo que pasa? Si yo termino contigo no podré ser la más popular

-O sea que todo este tiempo me usaste? Pero no se te ocurrió que yo ahora no quiero estar con vos?

-La verdad, no.- avanzó hacia él –No vas a poder resistir al tentación de tenerme a tu lado- intentó besarlo pero él se corrió –Como quieras. Tarde o temprano volverás a mí- y se fue

Ryan salió de su escondite

-Ves lo que quiero decir?- le preguntó Troy –Yo no quiero a Gabriella sino a tu hermana. Se que no nos llevamos bien pero tienes que ayudarme

-De acuerdo lo haré. Pero quiero que sepas que lo hago por Sharpay no por vos

-Genial!- dijo Troy sonriendo –Te lo agradezco muchísimos!

-Si si lo que sea- y se largó del salón. Salió del colegio sin darle importancia al hecho de que todavía quedaban dos clases más. Se subió al auto y condujo a su casa. Antes de entrar llamó a Sharpay

-Vamos Shar atiende- pero nadie respondió. Fue hasta la habitación de su hermana y la vio durmiendo en su cama. Se sentó a su lado.

-Shar- dijo en voz baja, pasando su mano por los cabellos de su hermana –Despierta hermanita

Lentamente ella abrió los ojos

-Ry? donde estamos?

-En tu cuarto. Parece que te fugaste del colegio- la ayudó a sentarse. De repente Sharpay recordó todo: Troy, Gabriella, ella corriendo. Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista una vez más

-Ay Ryan!- lloró abrazándolo –No sabes lo que pasó!

-Lo se. Me lo dijo todo- Sharpay lo miró –Troy me lo explicó

-Qué? Te dijo que me engañó?

-Sharpay, Troy no te engañó. Me lo demostró

-Escucha Ryan. Troy me mintió una vez ya. No volveré a creer una palabra que salga de su boca

-Troy dice la verdad. Gabriella le tendió una trampa!

-Tú no conoces a Troy como yo, por lo que le es más fácil engañarte a vos. Pero sabes que? No caeré en sus redes! Nunca!

-Pero Shar…

-Pero nada. Tú eres mi hermano y deberías apoyar mis decisiones

-De acuerdo. Pero estas cometiendo un grave error

Mientras tanto Troy estaba sentado en la cafetería rodeado de sus amigos pero sus pensamientos seguían en Sharpay

-Troy!!!- dijo Chad. Troy salió de su mente y miró para ver quien le hablaba –Estas bien? Te noto un poco perdido- le preguntó preocupado

-No estoy bien Chad. Tengo un problema enorme

-De acuerdo- se levantó –Sígueme- y se fueron a hablar a un salón vacío –Cuéntame

-No me creerás si lo hago

-Inténtalo

-Está bien. Te acuerdas de la fiesta de mi amiga Annie?

-La de los disfraces?

-Esa misma. Conocí a una chica. La más hermosa que había visto y me dijo que venía a East High. No me dijo su nombre y yo no le di en mío. Salimos a caminar y bueno, nosotros, ehh…

-Se besaron?- preguntó Chad sonriendo

-Si- dijo Troy un poco colorado –pero luego ella se quería ir. No parecía muy contenta con el beso. Nos intercambiamos mails y chateamos por un mes. Era algo especial. Un día quedamos en encontrarnos y supe quien era

-Quien?- dijo ansioso

-Sharpay- dijo en voz baja

-Que?! Besaste a Sharpay?!

-Baja la voz Chad! Cuando ella vio que era yo no quiso saber nada pero luego la convencí. Hoy Gabriella me besó y Sharpay nos vio y no se que hacer. No quiere saber nada conmigo

-Vamos amigo. Puedes conseguir millones de chicas mejores que la reina del hielo

-Tú no entiendes Chad. Ella no es la reina del hielo conmigo o sus amigos. Es una persona común y corriente. Me hacía feliz

-No se que te picó pero estas totalmente loco!

-Ves lo que digo? No me entiendes! Podrías hacer un esfuerzo e intentarlo? Solo eso te pido

-Está bien. Está bien. Lo haré

-Gracias. Pero no le digas a nadie sobre esto

-Soy una tumba

-Eso espero- miró su reloj –será mejor que nos apuremos o mi papá se va a poner furiosos si llegamos tarde al entrenamiento. Ah! Me olvidaba. Sharpay y yo íbamos a salir hoy. Que hago?

-mmm… llámala y pregúntale si sigue en pie lo de la salida. Lo más probable es que te diga que no. Pero si no la llamas y no vas podría interpretar que la dejaste plantada.

-Te debo una, amigo. Ahora corramos o nos mataran.

Sharpay estaba tirada en su cama cuando su celular empezó a sonar. Era Troy. Una parte de ella quería atender pero la otra no. Al final la tentación ganó.

-Qué quieres ahora?- dijo fríamente

-No se si te acordarás pero tenemos una cita

-Corrección: teníamos! O crees que voy a salir con el hombre que me engañó?

-Corrección: yo no te engañé. Lo sabrías si me dejaras explicártelo

-Podrás engañar a Ryan con tus versos pero no a mi Troy. Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas más importantes que hablar contigo. Adiós- colgó y se puso a llorar. Cuanto tiempo más iba a poder pretender que no amaba a Troy?

* * *

**falta solo un capitulo!!!**

**se viene el final. son las 2 am casi y estuve pasando la historia a la computadora asi no se quedan con la intriga y terminan de leerla**

**beso**

**euge**


	10. Chapter 10

La semana siguiente fue casi igual. Troy intentó hablar con Sharpay, ella se resistía y cuando llegaba a su casa lloraba. Troy, por su parte, no sabía que más hacer.

Cuando Sharpay bajó a desayunar el sábado Ryan le preguntó –Quieres que compremos ropa para esta noche?

-Que haremos esta noche?

-East High contra West High? La final de basketball recuerdas?

-De ninguna manera iré a ver a Troy jugar- dijo ella negando con la cabeza

-Sharpay esto no se trata de Troy sino de vos. No te podes perder un evento escolar de semejante magnitud. Sos la reina de East High! Tenes que ir

-Supongo que tienes razón- suspiró Sharpay –Salimos en media hora. Necesito una pollera, unos aros y un collar y una remera y una campera y unos zapatos y una cartera y maquillaje nuevo

-Nos espera un largo día- bromeó Ryan

Troy estaba muy nervioso. Faltaban pocas horas para el gran partido. Pero ni siquiera el basquetball podía apartar a Sharpay de sus pensamientos. Sabía que ella iría (siempre lo hacía) y eso lo ponía más nervioso.

Cuando volvieron del shopping Sharpay llevaba al menos 15 bolsas: había comprado el doble de lo que había dicho. Tres de las bolsas de Ryan estaban llenas de sombreros.

-Tenemos una hora Ry- dijo Sharpay subiendo las escaleras detrás de su hermano –Así que apúrate

Troy ya estaba listo para entrar a la cancha. Se puso de pie y encabezó el equipo. Cuando la gente los vio se pusieron a aplaudir y silbar. Troy miró a las gradas y vio a Sharpay. Estaba hermosa como siempre. Sus miradas se encontraron pero Sharpay no tardó en desviarla.

Cuando faltaban diez segundos para que termine el partido West High llevaba un punto de ventaja. Troy y sus compañeros se reunieron para armar una estrategia. Mientras el público empezó a gritar: TROY! TROY! TROY! (**n/a: imagínense la escena del partido de football americano de la nueva cenicienta)**

-Ry- dijo Sharpay con lágrimas en los ojos –No puedo soportar esto. Me voy

Su hermano la miró preocupado –Después te digo como termina. Ve

Sharpay empezó a caminar hasta el final de la fila. Troy la vio y luego miró a sus compañeros. Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer

-Perdón, amigos- dijo y empezó a correr hacia las gradas. Su papá lo agarró del brazo y le dijo muy enojado –A donde crees que vas? Es la final!

-Hay cosas más importantes papá- le respondió Troy, se soltó y siguió corriendo

Sharpay llegó a la escalera y cuando estaba por bajar por ella vio a Troy subiendo. Se quedó congelada. Troy llegó hasta ella y le sonrió

-Hola- le dijo él

-Qué estas haciendo acá?

-Es que nadie me va a decir bien hecho por perseguir a la mujer que amo?- dijo haciéndose el enojado

-Qué?- le preguntó ella sorprendida

-Sí Sharpay, te amo- dijo sonriendo

-Yo… yo también Troy

Él le agarró la cara con sus manos y la besó apasionadamente. Cuando se separaron Troy le dedicó una de esas sonrisas por la que cualquier chica mataría. Las gradas se llenaron de aplausos: habían parado el partido y todos los miraban

-Creo que te están esperando para terminar el juego. Ve- Troy le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió escalera abajo.

Troy encestó en el último segundo y East High ganó. En la fiesta luego del partido, Troy y Sharpay estuvieron juntos. Gabriella les lanzaba miradas furiosas. Ryan los contemplaba contento y Chad estaba muy ocupado con Taylor

-Te amo princesa- le dijo Troy a Sharpay y le dio un beso

-Y yo a vos príncipe- y se besaron –Perdón por no hacerte creído cuando me dijiste que había sido Gabriella

-No hay problema. En tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo

-Sabes, siempre sentí algo por ti. Algo muy pequeño pero algo en fin

-Y yo siempre dije que eras la más linda del colegio y la que tiene mejor cuerpo- dijo Troy sonriendo y dándole un beso

-Apuesto a que muchos chicos dicen eso- dijo orgullosa

-Oye! Que engreída!- le dijo Troy bromeando

-Engreída no. Soy realista, que es otra cosa

Troy rió

-Te amo Sharpay

-Yo también- y se fundieron en el más cálido de los besos

Fin!!!

* * *

**aca termina la historia. espero que les haya gustado!!!**

**proximamente voy a escribir una en ingles y tengo una en castellano a la mitad. espero que sigan leyendo mis historias. **

**gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo para dejar reviews**

**besoo!!!**

**euge**


End file.
